


Things to do in a theatre

by bookedequestrian



Series: Mchaleinski Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Movie Theatre, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mchaleinski prompt: I so need them going on a cute date, like to the aquarium where Derek follows stiles and Scott around who are jumping from tank to tank, with an amused smile as they run back to grab him and show him all the neat fish. Or a cute date at the movies where Scott and Derek have to take turns keeping stiles quiet ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to do in a theatre

**Author's Note:**

> I basically thought of as Stiles & Scott as roughly 18/19 and Derek as about 28 or so.  
> this was a long overdue prompt from my tumblr  
> let me know if I need to tag anything else. This is completely unbeta'd and all the mistakes are mine

Stiles, Scott and Derek had all seen the movie before- X-Men: Days of future past- separately and decided they would like to go and see it as a couple. The movie was in its last dregs of theatre viewing. They decided to go on a Friday evening around five. There were very few people in the theatre an older couple in the handicap accessible seats and a group of teenage boys in the upper seats. Derek, Scott and Stiles claimed the top most row as theirs.

The three of them sat relaxed in the top of the theatre. Sharing popcorn, sodas and ridiculous amounts of candy between them. Derek and Scott smiled and chuckled as Stiles chattered through the opening previews. Stiles continued to talk through the opening credits and he didn’t really stop as the movie started but rather talked a bit quieter.  
Scott glanced over at Derek, a smirk playing across his lips. He leaned up to Stiles and put his lips to the other boy’s ear.

“You know it’s okay not to talk” Scott said. Stiles turned to face Scott a retort ready on his lips, till Scott locked hips lips with Stiles’. Stiles grunted before he hummed into the kiss. Scott smiled as Stiles opened his mouth a bit and welcomed Scott with his tongue. Stiles felt a hand on his left cheek and soon his face was turned toward Derek’s.

“Hey I was going to say that” Derek teased. He and Scott shared as quick kiss as Stiles muttered his annoyance. Derek grinned as he bent forward and started kissing Stiles. Stiles started to relax into the kiss as he felt a hand on his fly. The zipper was quiet as it slid down and a hand worked its way into his boxers. Stiles broke off from kissing Derek to watch as Scott pulled him free of his boxers. Scott sat up and quickly kissed Stiles then Derek before going back down to Stiles dick.

Scott started to stroke Stiles half-hard cock as Derek continued to kiss him. Soon Derek’s hand joined Scotts and they worked Stiles to full hardness. Derek broke off the kiss and turned to Scott to kiss him hard and dirty on the mouth.

Stiles whimpered.

“Shh, no talking in the theatre” Derek said lowly before kissing Stiles again. Stiles jumped then moaned as Scott’s mouth encircled the head of his cock. Stiles fisted his hand in Scott’s hair near the nape of his nape, he could feel the rhythm Scott set.

Derek moved down to Stiles’ neck and started nipping and kissing at his pale skin. Stiles clung to Derek’s jacket as he sucked a hickey right over Stiles’ collarbone.  
Stiles groaned.

Scott pulled off with a quick swirl of his tongue and kiss to the head of Stiles’ cock. Scott put his hand to Stiles’ cock and started working it as he moved in to kiss the boy. Derek moved to kiss and nip at Scott’s neck, leaving a hickey that quickly started to disappear.

Derek leaned in and kissed the head of Stiles cock. He swirled his tongue along the shaft then covered it with his mouth. Stiles bucked his hips and groaned as he hit the back of Derek’s throat. Stiles still gripped Derek’s sleeve and had his hand on the back of Scott’s neck.

Stiles bucked his hips again and grunted smacking at Derek’s arm with his hand.

“Gonna…gonn-” Stiles said. Scott quickly leaned in and kissed the sentence away from Stiles’ lips. Stiles groaned into Scott’s mouth and he came. His hips moved slightly, Derek continued to suck Stiles off till he whimpered. Derek pulled off and swallowed.

Scott broke the kiss with Stiles and kissed Derek. Stiles peppered the two with kisses on their necks and cheeks. Derek gently tucked Stiles back into his boxers as he slowly broke away from Scott. The two grinned at Smiles who smirked back.

“I should talk more often” Stiles murmured. Derek and Scott chuckled. The each took one of Stiles’ hands and settled back in to watch the remainder of the movie.

Stiles may or may not have repaid the advice.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the prompt to come!  
> hit me up on my tumblr if you want to prompt me or anything  
> my tumblr is of the same name.


End file.
